wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Nations Strikes Gold
Synopsis Cavendish and his friends stumbled upon the Miracle World, home of Alex Kidd and Billy Hatcher, whom sees the space fleet trying to camp with his friend Stella. Plot 'Unknown Regions' The Episode begins with Nate being reunited with Lily Adams. After a Lily Adam's reunion with Nate, Cavendish's Fleet arrived at the Miracle World in the unknown regions. After setting up the base, Misty Gekko meets Billy Hatcher and his friends Rolly Roll, Chick Poacher, and Bantam Scrambled. She is informed by Menie-Funie that the Crows are trying to take over Morning Land and will soon take over the Galaxy. She's informed that if her new friends doesn't save Morning Land, Dark Raven will bring eternal night, darkness will overcome the hearts of everyone, and the two universes will be ruled by evil. Misty and her friends begin on a journey to free the six Chicken Elders, which have been imprisoned in golden eggs by the Crows. Uri-Uri, the Chicken Elder of Pirates Island, reveals that Dark Raven is reborn every 100 years to try and bring eternal night. Once he has freed the Elders, defeated the six Crow Bosses, and opened the Rainbow Gate, Billy travels to the Giant Palace, where Dark Raven is trying to hatch the Giant Egg to receive ultimate power. Misty Gekko summons "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" to negate any defense of Dark Raven the Giant Egg unfortunately hatches and grants Raven's wishes, shaping him into a crow-shaped shadow demon dubbed Ultimate Raven. Misty Gekko summons her "Malefic Paradox Dragon" to expose Ultimate Raven's evil heart allowing Billy Hatcher and his friends Rolly Roll, Chick Poacher, and Bantam Scrambled to deal the final blow, completely ending his existence and return. The power from the Giant Egg restores true morning to the land below. Once he and his friends return to where they entered Morning Land, they return the Chicken Suits and Rolly Roll, Chick Poacher, and Bantam Scrambled has to say good bye back to Dens. It seems that when they're leaving, Billy is saddened that he has to leave Morning Land and will miss Misty. The four friends wave goodbye and they are transported back while Misty Gekko was then traveling to Radaxian Kingdom where she is challenged by Janken The Great, ruler over the planet Janbarik. Thanks to "Chimeratech Overdragon", Misty Gekko gains the upper hand but Janken the Great uses the heir to the throne of Radaxian Kingdom, Prince Egle and his fiancée Princess Lora as hostages. Luckily, Alex and Stella rushed to the rescue and with Misty Gekko's help, they managed to defeat Janken the Great. Alex Kidd thanks Misty for protecting the Radaxian Kingdom but he must find his father. 'Dens' 'New Domino City' Yusei Fudo has a nightmare about the Zero Reverse incident that his father created during the Grand Civil War. With Yusei upset, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan decide to have a Turbo Duel to cheer Yusei up. After driving down the highway, Yusei, Jack and Crow then start questioning Eggman's Galactic Empire at their garage, when Akiza Izinski, Leo and Luna arrive and show the archives they found about the past. They found an old article about Maximillion Pegasus and Yugi Muto, with Yusei recognizing Yugi as a legendary duelist. Even Jack admits Yugi is a legend, despite his goofy haircut. However, the trip then reveals an article about "Stardust Dragon" battling "Reshef the Dark Being" Knowing that "Stardust Dragon" could not have existed in that era, Yusei zooms in on the article's picture to discover Cavendish in the background helping his counterpart defeat Yami Alexander alongside Yugi Muto. Suddenly, it was snowing in New Domino City. Having watched one-too-many movies, Jack states that deduces that if something is in the past, the future is supposed to extend and reveal some secrets to New Domino City like the pyramid was built for Alexander the Great. Yusei then remembers that Cavendish is the Legendary Prince who is involved of the Zero Reverse incident and Roman and Rex are part of the Galactic Eggman Empire. The Signers marks begin to glow as the complete Crimson Dragon appears on Yusei's back. Yusei's Duel Runner begins glowing with the Crimson Dragon's power. He decides to ride, telling the dragon that he'll go wherever he takes him so long as it gives him a chance to meet Yugi. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters' At the Pyramid of Alexander, Yami Alexander takes their power to summon "Seven-Armed Fiend". "Seven-Armed Fiend" is then revealed to be the monster from Yugi's dreams. Solomon remembers that every arm has a different ability making it almost indestructible. As the "Seven-Armed Fiend" unleashes the arm of destruction on Solomon, a crack in the space appears and the Crimson Dragon suddenly "swallows" Seven-Armed Fiend". Yugi attacks with "Chaos Blade" and gets a direct hit on Alexander. But then Alexander attacks with "omni-directional laser assault". Magician of Black Chaos rescues Yugi and he exclaims "Sorry; slight miscalculation on my part". Curse of Dragon then attacks Total Defense Shogun but the attack fails. After telling him that his lust for power would be his downfall, Yami attacks Alexander with Celtic Guardian, Magician of Black Chaos, and Black Luster Soldier. The attack causes Reshef's lasers to turn off. he gang's attacks have no effect. Yami tries to get his friends to leave, not wanting them to be hurt any further. They give a speech about how they are in this together, and will never leave their friend's side. Suddenly, Seiyaryu, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Curse of Dragon, and Thunder Dragon all combine around Yami, forming the armor of unity. Yami flies at Alexander, energy blasting through him. Alexander is finally defeated, and Yugi turns down the offer for ultimate power. Shadi compliments him on being a true warrior, and they all return home. Cavendish thanks Yugi for regaining his memories but Yusei and Jaden find Yugi and explain to him what they know about Cavendish. Cavendish explains to Yusei that his memories have been when Cavendish have slain Zorc the Dark Being just like the pharaoh and fell into tears as his loved ones were killed in Zorc's attack and Yugi comforted him for saving the pharaoh before Dr. Fudo ordered the development on the Ener-D Reactor be stopped, due to the dangers associated with its negative rotations. Their sponsors and New Domino wouldn’t allow that and placed Roman in charge of the project. After that, the Zero Reverse happened. Yusei believes that they will meet again and Yami say the three can duel each other when the time comes. He reminds Jaden and Yusei that as long as they believe in Duel Monsters, their bonds will always be linked. Jaden and Yusei then return to their respective timelines. Back at New Domino City, everybody comes running to Yusei as Yusei himself looks at the sky. Although he does not know whether the future Paradox spoke of is really true or not, he does know that they are the ones who decide the future. He promises Jaden and Yugi that he will protect his irreplaceable bonds and future but Akiza was shocked that Misty Gekko has seen Billy Hatcher and Misty Gekko herself on the magazines. 'Unknown Regions' Emil Castagnier, a Palmacostian boy, whose parents were killed by Darth Baron who was actually Decus in disguise, is sent to Luin to live with his aunt and uncle after this traumatic incident. He suffers continual mistreatment from them, however, and he is further ostracized by the people of the city, who view Lloyd as a hero. Emil's life takes a dramatic turn when he befriends Marta Lualdi, a girl who is being hunted by the Vanguard and the enigmatic Richter Abend alike. Determined to protect her, Emil confronts Richter and helps Marta escape with the aid of Tenebrae, a Centurion spirit who serves Ratatosk. Tenebrae states that there are other Centurions who lie in a dormant state: to restore balance to the world's environment, all of them should be awoken in order to revive Ratatosk. Emil forms a pact with Tenebrae, and in so doing becomes a Knight of Ratatosk. So it is that Emil and Marta embark on their journey of revenge and restoration. Misty Gekko meets Professor Decus Pesca who informed her of of the Vanguard was trying to revive the Sylvarant Dynasty. Decus attacked Misty Gekko, disguised as Paul Gekko but Emil, Marta, Tenebrae, and Zelos saved her. When Decus loses his disguise, he is saved by Alice, who holds Naiee as hostage. However, the rest of the original cast appears, in which Regal Bryant temporally knocks out Decus from behind by jumping on his back. Some time later, Darth Baron appeared and is about to fatally slash Alice when the latter is about the Vanguard being fooled by the Eggman Empire , but at the last moment, Decus protects Alice by taking the full blow of the attack. Just before he dies he says he loves her, and Alice realizes that she loves him back. Unable to handle the loss, she attempts to kill Darth Baron with Decus's sword, only for Marta to strike her down from behind. In the end, Alice dies next to Decus. With Brute Lualdi arrested, Darth Baron thanked Misty for finding the and punishing the imposter before he leaves with his massive space armada before she fell unconscious. After waking up at the village in Lost Shore of the Steel Grave, Misty was then introduced to the last of the Dragon Brood, Ryu, the holy warrior Guardian Garr, Princess of Wyndia Nina, the Grassrunner engineer Momo, and her Chrysm-powered robot companion Honey. Nina explains to Misty Gekko about the origins of the Galactic Eggman Empire at the end of the [[Grand Civil War|Goddess War] on Dens. After understanding how Nina got involved, Misty offers to join the group and to help on restoring her home planet and galaxy which they agree. Characters *Cavendish Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Gekko *Mayu Ōtsutsuki *Naia *Naiee *Paul Uzuki *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh Mito *Numbuh Paul *Numbuh Litchi *Numbuh Sanban *Ben Lincoln *Paul Dickson *Numbuh Armada *Cree Gekko *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Ruby Heart *Kandy *Mikoto Murakumo *Paul Calrissian *Chester *A.J. *Sanjay *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Trixie Tang *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Jasmine Fenton *Danny Fenton *Misty Gekko *Toby Gekko *Kyoji Kusanagi *Paul Calrissian *Makoto Murakumo *Kala Murakumo *Timmy Turner *Yuki Skywalker *Terry Bogard *Joe Higashi *Andy Bogard *Mai Shiranui *Momoshiki Palpatine *Anakin Ōtsutsuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Paul von Schroeder *Vinsmoke Goji *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Ganondorf *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Himeko Kurusugawa *Chikane Himemiya *Sōma Ōgami *Tsubasa *Girochi *Sister Miyako *Corona *Reiko Ōta *Nekoko *Kazuki Ōgami *Yukihito *Yusei *Jack *Crow *Blitz *Nervin *Rally *Tank *Akiza *Toby Tredwell *Misty Tredwell *Carly *Greiger *Annie *Max *Jin Mo-Ri *Han Dae-Wi *Yu Mi-Ra *Kyoichi Kusanagi *Midori Yata *Sugihara Oyama *Dante *John *Park Seung-Ah *Park Il-Pyo *Park Il-Tae *Okhwang *Heracles *Katie *Kenny *Nate *Nathaniel *Inaho *Barnaby *Eddie *Lily *Alex Kidd *Igul *Stella *Janken the Great *Billy Hatcher *Bantam Scrambled *Chick Poacher *Rolly Roll *Ryu *Nina *Rei *Teepo *Momo *Honey *Garr *Peco *Dark Raven *Emil Castagnier *Marta Lualdi *Brute Lualdi *Decus *Alice *Richter Abend *Lloyd Irving *Presea Combatir *Zelos Wilder *Regal Bryant *Sheena Fujibayashi *Raine Sage *Genis Sage *Colette Brunel *Decus Pesca Trivia *This Episode marks the appearance of Decus Pesca and the rest of the original eight heroes of destiny. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon